


Red as Love

by Astrumiel



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: M/M, Teasing, This is technically sex!?, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: Thank you to Eggy for the beta help!!!
Relationships: Mayan Saint Joshua/Lord Tower | Anton Saint Joshua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Red as Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumi (Lumieerie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/gifts).



> Thank you to Eggy for the beta help!!!

The hunger gnawed so deeply it felt like there were claws in his stomach scratching to get out - still he refused. It was his fault and his fault only that he was a monster now; the holy fire wards had broken, and he had used the rest of his magic to keep his companion safe, at the cost of his own safety. He knew Mayan would never forgive him for that. 

Blood lust came on much faster, sharper than he had expected so it was better that he was alone now. Better locked up in his own office than hurting innocents - if he had had more time he would have gone to one of the private properties outside of the island - minimize the risk even more-

The sound of a bell, elegant, dainty and louder than usual in the silence of the room made his head snap towards where the elevator had risen and after a moment opened.  
*He could damn near hear his heartbeat*

"I don't recall giving you permission to enter." He said cooly. 

"And I don't recall ever needing permission to come up." Mayan said, stepping into the room. He took a few more paces and paused rather abruptly. Raised his hand and pushed at the air in front of him. "A barrier?" He asked, bordering on shock. 

"It's necessary." 

"It's ridiculous." Mayan countered. 

He smelled so good, even through the modified barrier spell - musk and rosewood mixing with a hint of sweat and the one thing that he refused to let himself even think about lest he lose control and try to hurt his companion. 

"You should leave." He said trying to keep his voice steady, already gliding along the knife's edge between falling to his knees from weakness or flinging himself at Mayan with all his strength. *"Leave."* he ground out as Mayan stood his ground. 

"Anton-"

"LEAVE!" It left his throat in a sharp-painful rasp and rather than make Mayan angry and storm out it made his eyes soften - he hung onto that look because the rest of his mind was faltering to the hunger. If Mayan stood there any longer - 

“You won’t hurt me.” Mayan said gently. 

“You can’t know that.” Anton rasped, holding himself up with a painful grip on his office desk. 

“I do though, you won’t hurt me. You need to feed before this turns your mind rancid with hunger.” 

“I can’t.” He couldn’t let himself even risk the chance of hurting Mayan, the thought of it hurt him more than the clawing hunger. 

“You won’t - Anton, wasim, let the barrier fall and let me help you.” The plea in his voice was soft and all it had to be to catch his attention. Mayan never begged. He had only ever heard Mayan’s voice like this a handful of times before in their long lives. 

For a brief moment it seemed like the barrier fell - Mayan surged forward as Tower slid shakily to his knees only to stop again just an arm’s reach away by a smaller barrier and the look in Anton’s eyes as he looked up. 

“I’m sorry - I can’t.” He rasped. “Hurting - or losing you would be the worst thing that could ever happen to me.” Vampires, it’s said, can’t cry. Maybe it was his Atlantean blood or his aspect of a storm but Anton had tears in his eyes, ready to fall.

“You won’t -” Mayan knelt to be closer to his level wishing he had the magic to wear this barrier away. “No don’t - look at me, I know you. I know why you let them hurt you instead of me, why you’ve been hiding away for days. But you’ve starved yourself for far too long. Let me help you.”

Anton gave him a look - broken and scared that could have spoken everything even without their Companion bond. 

“I could kill you if I do - and that risk-”

“You won’t drain me.” Mayan cut in. “It’s a myth. What you need to take won’t kill me - leave me dizzy possibly but you can’t take so much that it will kill me. Believe me I know your fears so I went and learned as much as I could.” 

Anton’s surprised silence brings a ghost of a smile to Mayan’s lips. “Did you really think after all these years, suddenly now I wouldn’t do every bit of research possible for our safety? You know me better than that.” 

“I-”

“Let the barrier fall, it’s ok.”

This time when their eyes met, relief shone in Mayan’s eyes, and he reached for his Arcana gently only to have Anton’s hands come up. Before he could make any sound of protest or concern, Anton spoke. 

“I know - I trust you. . .It’s me I don’t know if I can trust right now.” He admitted softly, voice rasping again with restraint and hunger. “Just hold still and give me a moment.” 

“Of course.”

Slowly Anton took a breath, like he was testing the waters, before moving forward, apparently satisfied by his control. 

“Alright, give me your hand.” He requested, kneeling between Mayan’s long legs. 

“It’s not as efficient.” Mayan said unbuttoning his cuff buttons nonetheless. Anton’s touch was cool as he took Mayan’s wrist and held it to his lips, restraining himself from going further until he met Mayan’s eyes and got his approval and his reassurance gently humming over the bond. Only then did he finally give in and open his mouth. Fangs already lowering at the promise of blood, he bit down as gently as he could manage and nearly startled at the noise he made. 

At the noise *Mayan* made. 

A soft moan, almost enough to flee his attention as rich sweet hot blood slowly filled his mouth and momentarily overtook everything. As it ran down his tongue, warmth like the first time he brought down lightning filled him, warmth like standing in front of the Arcanum and taking his father’s mantle, like the first time he had felt the entirety of Mayan’s love over their bond, that warmth flooded him. He didn’t have the mind to wonder if it was because he was so hungry or because it was his Companion’s blood, all that ran through his mind was *warmth, headiness, love, delicious*

He groaned around his mouthful and felt Mayan shudder in response. He had been right, this wasn’t quite enough, he wanted more. More of all it offered. 

“Then take it.” Mayan’s voice was a low rumble of distant thunder as he brought up his free hand to his throat and loosened his tie, sliding it free before popping the top buttons open and pushing his collar away. The whole motion kicked up the heat burning through Anton as he realized, as hungry as he was, he was turned on as well. Mayan could ensnare him with a look but this - this was a feast being offered. No hesitation in his movements now, he gave Mayan’s wrist one last lick to catch the stray drops, then practically crawled onto Mayan’s lap. More buttons came loose as he pushed the dress shirt down and off Mayan’s shoulder; no sense in sullying a good shirt.

Eager came the light tease through the bond. Anton almost smirked before sinking his fangs into the soft, inviting skin where Mayan’s neck met his shoulder, his scent was so strong here if he wasn’t fang deep in Mayan he would have nuzzled the skin all night. This time when he bit down into that warmth and drank it was like liquid lust. Heat that demanded friction and touch came with every mouthful and Mayan seemed to be feeling it too. His head rolled back, pressing into Anton’s mouth as soft pants fell from his lips, grinding back against Anton in his lap. Hands went to his Arcana’s hips, pulling him closer, encouraging him to move like a practiced dance. The deep heat and friction actually made Anton moan and slacken his jaw, grinding back with enthusiasm.

A rivulet of blood escaped his mouth and like a raindrop, it wound slowly down Mayan’s chest. Anton pulled back, watching the crimson drop for a second in a lusty haze, before dropping his head to follow it. He waited until it reached his nipple before lapping at it to Mayan’s enjoyment and slowly pulling his tongue along the path it had made back to Mayan’s neck. This time he had enough restraint to kiss the soft skin before biting down again and drinking in the way Mayan shuddered as a feeling close to ecstasy flooded him with the new bite. Echoed and amplified through the bond, it made his cock ache; so close and they had barely done anything, yet all he seemed to be able to do was drink and rut helplessly against Mayan. 

“Habib, wasim . . . please,” Mayan’s hands were on his hips pulling him closer, fumbling blindly with his belt. 

This was too close to too much. The heat of the blood was intoxicating, almost as much as the feeling that poured through the bond from Mayan. Wicked hot and consuming. Every mouthful seemed to make the need shaper, hotter as he shamelessly ground back against Mayan, not caring at how messy this was becoming. An almost pitiful moan was muffled by Mayan’s skin as Mayan got his belt free and unzipped his fancy slacks, pushing them down along with his underwear, just enough to get his cock free of the wet mess of precum. They hadn’t even done much but he was trembling in Mayan’s arms from it all anyway, and he could have sworn he felt Mayan shudder too. 

Mayan was just as close as he was, and another plea fell from his lips in the old tongue as he slid his hand over Anton’s ass, sliding over soft skin and pressing against the rim just enough to tease. It was all too easy to imagine how good this could be if they took it further. The idea of biting down while Mayan slid slowly into him made him break away again to gasp and mewl. The hunger was no longer consuming his mind but the heat and need were, far sharper than they’d ever been, and Anton was helpless to it. 

“-m’s so close if you-”

“- right there with you.”

He slid his hand to Mayan’s belt, yanking impatiently on it, then shoved his hand into his pants to slide messily over his hard length. He bit down again on a downstroke and fell into the blinding pleasure of it as Mayan pressed back against his mouth and came. His pleasure pulled Anton over until they were lost in the ebb and flow of the sensations their minds had pulled into one. Sharp electric heat licked down his spine as he shuddered through it, helpless to the way it crested then began to fade before rising again, almost as though both of them had had a smaller second orgasm without noticing. 

Slowly he came back to himself and Anton realized he was softly nuzzling Mayan’s neck as they caught their breath. His fangs had retracted. Each soft touch of his lips over the bite marks was making Mayan shiver softly now. If he thought hickies had looked good on Mayan before, it was nothing on the satisfaction he felt looking at the bite marks and smudged bloody fingerprints. His marks all over Mayan breathed a little new fire into the soft lingering heat.

With a soft kiss he pulled back to meet Mayan’s hooded eyes. 

There was so much to say - to apologize for-

“Wasim, not a word like that.” Mayan said softly. “You saved my life then and it hurt you. We cannot change it but look at the strength it’s given us.”

His hand lifted to cradle Anton’s cheek. His certainty flooded their open bond and Anton let it soothe his worries away. Mayan had been right, he had not hurt him or taken more than Mayan could give. They could do this, live like this - he almost laughed in relief. 

“You’re incredible.” 

Mayan smiled wryly at that, something golden sparkling in his eyes. Gods it made Anton feel young, like the first years of their secret courtship, all over again. 

“You’ll have to give me a moment but I was told this does tend to happen.” Mayan added with a smirk. “Something about life bonds - Companions, lovers or tallas - really makes the lust part of blood lust spike up in the beginning.” 

Anton had to hide his smile against Mayan’s shoulder.


End file.
